ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Lion King (Full English Redub)
Here's my idea for a casting if the movie The Lion King was remade by Bang Zoom!, Studiopolis, Cartoon dub and Funimation. The English dub will air in the near future. James Earl Jones and Jim Cummings was archive like reprised. Included characters from The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride, The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata/The Lion King 1½ and The Lion Guard, with The Lion King (2019) too, as well. Voice cast Characters *Erica Mendez (child), Matthew Mercer (speaking voice), Nathan Sharp (singing voice) : Simba *James Earl Jones : Mufasa (archive/reprised in The Lion Guard) *Chiwetel Ejiofor (Inverted voice in Lion King 1), Christopher Ayres (In The Lion King 2/The Lion Guard (1re voice) puis Jeremy Irons (2nd voice/reprised) : Scar *Cristina Vee : Nala (speaking and singing voice) *Kirk Thornton : Rafiki *Tom Kenny : Zazu *Sean Schemmel, Nathan Lane (original voice actor in The Lion King 1½) : Timon *Kyle Hebert : Pumbaa *Michelle Ruff : Sarabi *Lauren Landa : Sarafina *Laura Post : Shenzi *Steven Blum, Keegan-Michael Key (Kamari's voice in The Lion King 1½) : Banzaï *Jim Cummings (archive sound), Eric Andre (Azizi's voice in The Lion King 1½): Ed *Cherami Leigh: Kiara *Terrell Ransom, Jr. (kid), Jason Marsden (adult/reprised): Kovu *Misty Lee : Zira *Wendee Lee : Vitani *Keith Silverstein : Nuka *Tara Platt : Timon's Mother *Lex Lang : Uncle Max *Amanda C. Miller : Kion *Brina Palencia : Bunga *Erin Fitzgerald : Fuli *Bryce Papenbrook : Ono *Spike Spencer : Beshte *Cassandra Lee Morris : Makini *Erica Lindbeck : Anga *Liam O'Brien : Ushari *David Vincent : Kamari (instead of Keegan Michael Key) *Patrick Seitz : Azizi (instead of Eric André) Additional voices *Fred Tatasciore *Troy Baker *Hynden Walch *Stephanie Sheh *Kimlinh Tran *Carrie Keranen *Benjamin Diskin *Caitlin Glass *Elizabeth Maxwell *Rachel Robinson *Christine Marie Cabanos *Sarah Anne Williams Note / Trivia And the great comeback of original actor "James Earl Jones and Jeremy Irons" and join a Bang Zoom dub take back reprise Mufasa (instead of Gary Anthony Williams) and Scar (instead of David Oyelowo) (in The Lion Guard)) *Scar's voice will be actor of movie 2019 (In first movie 1994). *In a music "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" The Musician voice actors - "Nathan Sharp and Cristina Vee" ready to sing just as they are considered lovers, and Simba and Nala marry each other after defeating Scar. *Basically, Simba and Nala make thinks Gon and Killua when they are best friends, with their new cast "Erica Mendez and Cristina Vee. *Zazu's new voice will be Spongebob's voice. *There is a little inverted voice actors, in The Lion King 1½, Banzai and Ed's voice were reprised by Keegan-Michael Key and Eric Andre, and not in The Lion King 2019, because they was redubbed by David Vincent and Patrick Seitz. Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion Guard Category:English Dub Category:Redub Category:StanFord85's Ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:TV-Y Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-G Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Epics Category:Comedy Category:Viz Media Redubs Category:Funimation Redubs Category:Bang Zoom! Redubs Category:Dubs